The present invention relates generally to automatic record playing apparatuses and more particularly to improvements in an automatic record playing apparatus capable of automatically carrying out leading-in operation and returning operation of a pickup arm, that is, a tone arm.
In automatic record playing apparatuses of the type referred to above automatic return mechanisms for automatically returning the tone arm have been used. Of these mechanisms, those of the construction described below have heretofore been known as those for carrying out the returning operation in a smooth and positive manner.
One known automatic return mechanism comprises a member rotating together with the tone arm, a magnet structure provided on the member, and a member caused to move by an automatic return drive mechanism and caused to be attracted to the magnet structure. At the time of automatic return, the magnet structure is attracted relatively to the moving member, and, as a result, the tone arm is returned together with the movement of the moving member. A problem is encountered in this known mechanism, however, in that, when the magnet structure is attracted to the moving member, the tone arm rotates momentarily and slightly in the direction opposite the return direction.
In another example of a known tone arm return mechanism, a small piece of a material which is pliable and resilient is bonded onto a pushing surface of a moving member moved by an automatic return drive mechanism. The moving member pushes and rotates, via this small piece, a member which rotates together with the tone arm. In this known mechanism, however, the small piece becomes unable to fulfill its specific function as a result of its use over a long time, whereby the reliability of operation over a long time of this mechanism is deficient.